LIFE
by MoonWalkerWolf
Summary: the life of Humphrey and how he deals with problems starts at his house on his and his brothers birthday then to him at high school where he meets his love of his life but things happen as always then to university where Humphrey and his brother change alot and start there life as adults WARNING THIS STORY MAY BE TO AWSOME FOR YOU :) JK


**yeah one more story aha oh well hope you like **

it was the 18th august the day where life had begun for it was two wolfs birthday today and those wolves where none other then Humphrey and Zethos Watson they where both 16. the two wolves sat on the floor in there foster parents house with a room which had 3 big foster parents where not like what you would think they where really nice and kind there names where olly a big gray wolf and Chloe who was a pure white wolf. olly was a ex military wolf and Chloe was a lawyer so they where not short of money.

"come on darlings open your gifts" Chloe said sitting on the floor with them as Zethos walked over to a long to a long box with a red bow on it he ripped the bow of with a happy face as he ripped the paper off to see a big bold word JACKSON he smiled at olly who smiled back Zethos opened the box to see a blue Jackson solo x guitar he hugged olly as Humphrey walked over to a really small box he quikly opened it to see a pair off car keys.

"you did pass your test so there you go"Chloe said hugging humphrey as he ran out side to see a blue Plymouth with a huge spoiler Humphrey eyes widened as Zethos walked out with the guitar over his shoulder.

"daummm bro that's sweet" Zethos said running walking over to the car as Humphrey ran past him opening the car and getting in as olly put the guitar on the back seat and got in the front opening the window before putting on Metallica whiskey in the jar.

" lets see what this baby sounds like" Humphrey said turning the ignition on hearing the old v8 engine start letting out a roar like a tiger.

"Kate gonna fall for you with this aha" Zethos said laughing as Humphrey smiled looking at him letting of the clutch hearing a tire squeal and the v8 spherule up as they sped down the road.

"yo go to the gym imma getting fat" Zethos said smiling at Humphrey.

the two spent the rest of the yeah messing around with the car and going back and forth to the gym since they had taken there gap year Zethos now amazing at guitar as he was chosen for the big leagues playing at small concerts and sometimes big ones but now it was time for school time for the two to get on with there lives but there not normal so that's not gonna happen but they will try...maybe.

**18 July 2014 **

Humphrey p.o.v

i sat in my car waiting for Zethos to get out the house as i saw the long line of wolves going to school as i beeped the horn till he came out the house with his guitar in a case he put the guitar in the back and got in the front opening the window turning on the same song we played when i got the car.

"school it is then" Zethos said tapping the dash broad and then my head.

"yeah so don't make fun of me"i said putting the car into gear and setting off seeing all the wolves look at the car as we came down the street seeing a dodge viper speed beside us as we both growled.

"Garth" we said at the same time as Zethos got his phone out putting in the code '8889' and going on contacts and tapping on hutch before putting the phone up to his ears.

"hutch" Zethos said into the phone

"ZETHOS"hutch shouted as Zethos cringed taking the phone away from his ear

"yeah man can you speak to Winston for me please and tell him that we are coming into school to day"

"sure i will go now and tell him see yea soon bro" Zethos hung up looking out the car to see the window of the dodge open to see lilly sitting there next to Garth as he kissed her and smiled at Zethos as he gave a wave to Garth making me laugh hard as he was trying to piss him of so i put the car in 4 gear speeding ahead. the next 13 minuets we spent laughing and just messing around listening to some songs before pulling into the school car park where we saw mooch salty and shakey get out of a van "Humphrey rev the car" Zethos said closing the window as i smiled reving the car letting out and high pitch roar getting there attention as i pulled to the side getting out the car as Zethos pulled out the guitar case and putting on a flat cap his ears flattened down poking out the back of the cap and and a bit of his fur poking out the front.

**narrators pov **

"school" Humphrey said with a smirk

"the land of bulling fighting love and friendship"zethos said roiling his eyes

"and kate" Humphrey purring showing some of his teeth

"yeah dare you to do that to her" Zethos said purring in his ear before walking into the school leaving Humphrey to speak to his friends as mooch began to walk to up to him followed by salty and shakey.

"wadup hump"mooch said smiling at his nick name he had given to him from a rumour

"wadup chubster" Humphrey also smiling his come back

"nothing much where's your brother"mooch asked siting on a bench as Humphrey sat next to him as salty and shakey started there own conversation

"probably looking for hutch" Humphrey said getting comfortable

"oh did you hear hutch is cheating on him with that new kid"mooch said looking at the ground as Zethos ran out the doors of the school jumping over 6 stairs and a wolf running at a speed that was almost impossible followed by hutch but as Zethos was the fastest runner in the school hutch could barely catch up to him. Humphrey got up and through the car car in front of Zethos as he jumped and caught them rolling on the floor getting in the car locking in as hutch just stood in front of the car crying everyone was shocked that hutch was crying but mostly that they where gay since they where "the Boys" so called.

**well there you go the next chapter will be longer but yeah hope you like thx and goodnight**


End file.
